


Wrapped Around Her Little Finger

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Illustration for Merlioske's brilliant Aithusa fic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Wrapped Around Her Little Finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).




End file.
